


Подружка

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkwardness, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Humor, Multi, alternative universe, not really Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Некоторые проблемы требуют решительных мер; например, притвориться парочкой.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen, Tuuri Hotakainen & Sigrun Eide, Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Подружка

В Исландии на пирсе Онни первым делом отделил Туури от «подозрительных молодых людей» и решительно передвинул между собой и Лалли.

— Брат, не начинай, — покраснела она под недоуменным взглядом Рейнира, не успевшего закончить рассказ о своей замечательной семье.

На экскурсию по Рейкьявику Онни согласился, чтобы не оставлять сестру со всякими малознакомыми типами, и все время отслеживал, что кто и кому сказал и на кого посмотрел. После каждого подозрительного прищура Туури тыкала его кулачком в бок и шипела «прекрати». Мама Рейнира нашла происходящее очень милым, а Онни назвала «заботливым братиком».

Туури все это милым не считала и в тот же вечер вцепилась в Сигрюн и Миккеля.

— И так все время! С двенадцати лет! Как будто каждый парень только и думает, как бы меня украсть!

— Научись ломать нахалам пальцы, и брат поймет, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, — беспечно ответила Сигрюн.

— Или поговори с ним.

— Я говорила! Много раз! Он считает, что всегда прав. Я так одна останусь! — обхватила Туури стриженную голову. — Ему же никто из моих парней не нравится, никто!

— Заведи девушку, — пошутила Сигрюн.

— И твой брат поймет, что парни — это не так уж плохо, — улыбнулся Миккель.

— Смешно, — проворчала Туури и задумалась. — Хотя...

— Мы пошутили, — на всякий случай предупредил Миккель.

— Но идея-то неплоха... — на лице Туури появилась улыбка маленького хищного ежика.

— Твой брат выглядит консервативным, — попробовал Миккель исправить свою оплошность. — Наверняка он не заслужил такого шока.

— Заслужил, я-то его давно знаю. Никакой жалости!

Туури вышла на тропу войны.

К сожалению для Онни и к стыду знающего правду Миккеля, Сигрюн сочла розыгрыш очень забавным.

Утром следующего дня Онни ждал сюрприз.

— Брат, — начала Туури со сладкой улыбкой, — кажется, тебе не нравятся мои новые друзья.

— Вовсе нет, нравятся, — искренне возразил Онни, обрадовавшийся слову «друзья». — Отличные ребята.

— Признайся, — еще коварнее улыбнулась Туури, — ты боишься, что я начну встречаться с кем-то из этих парней.

— Дело не в них, — попытался выкрутиться пойманный Онни, — но они иностранцы… То есть ты их совсем мало знаешь…

«И можешь уехать в другую страну. Навсегда», — прочла на его лице Туури.

— Можешь не переживать: ни с одним из мальчишек команды я встречаться не собираюсь.

— А, хорошо. То есть: ты взрослая, тебе решать.

—Тебе же никогда не нравились мои парни…

— Не то чтобы все…

— …поэтому я завела себе девушку! — радостно выпалила Туури.

Онни недоуменно заморгал.

— Кого завела? Куда?

— В романтические отношения, глупый, — притворно вздохнула Туури. — Девушку. Ты ее видел, Сигрюн. Она капитан из Норвегии, — бессердечно сделала Туури акцент на стране.

В воображении Онни промелькнули дикие фьорды и бродящие вокруг них гиганты, хотя ни то, ни другое он никогда не видел. Капитан из Норвегии ударил бы в самое сердце, даже будь он немым мужчиной с идеальными манерами. Но с вышеупомянутой Сигрюн Онни уже успел познакомиться, и они составили друг о друге нелестное взаимное впечатление: она попыталась завести светский разговор за столом, он — промолчать и подождать, пока соседка уйдет. Дальше сработали разница менталитетов и языковой барьер.

И после того, как эта шумная рыжая женщина нежно обняла Туури за талию и проворковала «Ты уже рассказала брату, пирожок?», игнорировать ее у Онни получаться перестало.

— Ты с ума сошла! Вы же обе женщины! — подкараулил он сестру на лестнице.

— У тебя такие замшелые взгляды, как у старого деда, — ответила Туури и с напускным недовольством добавила, не дожидаясь, пока брат оправится от возмущения и подберет достойный ответ: — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься вести себя грубо только потому, что наши отношения нетрадиционны?

Онни поспешил уверить, что никогда бы так себя вести не стал, первый шок прошел, и он желает сестре только счастья.

— Но подумай хорошо, она же капитан и может умереть в любой момент.

— Так в Кеуруу тоже одни военные.

— Может, вернешься домой к тому охотнику? Кажется, он был в самый раз, — Онни горячо пожалел, что сам же его ненароком и спугнул. Муж дома стал бы для Туури крепким якорем. — А еще у нас скальды есть.

— Нет, мне нравятся сильные личности! — отрезала Туури и принялась с восторгом рассказывать, как Сигрюн прикладом забила тролля.

Онни внимательно выслушал, вздохнул и будто бы между делом обронил:

— Если вы правда встречаетесь…

Этот ход Туури тоже просчитала.

— Добречка, лохматик, как спалось? — отсалютовала Сигрюн поутру кружкой чая.

— С тобой - очень хорошо, — проворковала Туури, и Онни вылетел из дома, закрыв уши руками.

Когда он вернулся с дровами, за которыми якобы выходил, Туури сидела на коленях Сигрюн и кормила ее кусочками пирога из рук. Пунцовый брат сделал вид, что ничего не замечает. Через десять минут Сигрюн заявила:

— Схожу за водой.

— Я схожу, — выкрикнул Онни, поняв слово «вода», и бросился на улицу с ведром.

— Извини, подруга, — спихнула Сигрюн свою «девушку» с коленей, как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, — но ноги я уже не чувствую. Обе.

— Не такая уж я и тяжелая, — обиделась Туури.

— Да-да, — притворно согласилась Сигрюн. — Кстати, это тема!

Когда Онни вернулся, она уже, не вставая со стула для компенсации разницы в росте, обнимала Туури со словами:

— Зато какая мягкая!

Онни обреченно закрыл глаза.

Дальше для него настал маленький братский ад. Куда бы он ни пошел, всюду натыкался на эту парочку. На зеленом бархатистом лугу Сигрюн лежала головой на коленях Туури, а та вслух читала книгу о кровавых сражениях. На озере Сигрюн катала Туури на лодке, а та заливисто смеялась, удерживая пытающуюся улететь шляпу. По улицам они гуляли, держась за ручки, обедать садились непременно рядышком, а вечерами у камина Туури заплетала огненные волосы Сигрюн в короткие косички. В баню они тоже ходили вместе, а когда Онни попытался возмутиться такому разврату прямо при живых родственниках, гостеприимная хозяйка над ним посмеялась и сказала, что женщины всегда моются вместе. Ночью становилось совсем плохо: Онни снилось, как Сигрюн навсегда увозит Туури на драккаре куда-то за горизонт. А чем они вдвоем занимаются в выделенной на двоих комнате, он вовсе старался не думать.

Возможно, Сигрюн пыталась вести себя приветливо, на манер своего народа, но с точки зрения Онни эта женщина не просто нарушала личные границы — она о них, похоже, не слышала. Как и о тишине, возможности побыть в одиночестве и размеренных семейных вечерах. Очень быстро Онни захотелось ей приплатить, только чтобы она убралась к себе домой, а ведь он даже не понимал, что она говорит. Но откупаться сестрой еще не хотелось. Еще. Туури словно поставила себе цель довести брата до белого каления, чтобы он собственноручно посадил ее на корабль вместе с вещами.

И все, кроме Онни, казалось, не замечали, что происходит что-то необычное.

— Не думаешь, что это неправильно? — спросил он у Лалли. — Отношения Туури и этой норвежки?

— Нет, — недоуменно пожал плечами кузен.

— Точно?

— Да. Они подруги. Это хорошо.

— Как же, — проворчал Онни. — Как увезет ее эта подружка на край света…

— Главное, чтобы Туури была счастлива, — мудро ответил Лалли.

Чтобы Туури и Лалли жили долго и счастливо, было для Онни главной мечтой и даже перекрывало желание «чтобы меня оставили в покое».

Однако слова Лалли заставили Онни задуматься: если посмотреть хладнокровно, то девушки действительно вели себя как… подружки. Если бы Туури не сказала, что они встречаются, Онни бы и в голову не пришло ничего крамольного. В Финляндии подруги спокойно гуляли под ручку, обменивались одеждой, целовались в щеки при встрече и даже спали в одной кровати. У Онни была сестра, и все это он знал наверняка.

Он хмыкнул. Проверить слова Туури было проще простого. Особенно с исландско-шведским словарем, который позволял обойти, возможно, намеренно не точные переводы сестры.

— Кажется, — сказал он с жутким акцентом, читая по бумажке, — вы меня обманывать. Вы как подруги, а не любовники. Вы не целоваться как взрослые, или…

Раньше, чем девушки среагировали, Миккель закрыл лоб и глаза ладонью.

— Еще как целуемся! — воскликнула Сигрюн, сгребла Туури в охапку и поцеловала взасос, предоставив Онни достаточно времени, чтобы развернуться на негнущихся ногах и выйти.

Если бы его нервы оказались крепче, он бы все понял по шокированному лицу Туури.

— Ха, слабак! — развеселилась Сигрюн, отпустив свою «девушку» и со смехом падая в кресло.

— А ты целуешься лучше, чем парни, с которыми я встречалась, — потрясенно пробормотала Туури.

— А то! Я еще и не такое умею!

Миккель не выдержал и вышел следом за Онни.

«И стыдно почему-то только мне».

— Понимаешь, они встречаются, — попытался объяснить Онни отловленному для попытки выговориться Лалли. — Да, с девушкой. С этой норвежкой! Так бывает, но мне не нравится! Думаешь, у них это серьезно?

Лалли ничего на этот счет не думал, потому что не интересовался чужой личной жизнью.

— Норвежец был бы лучше? — уточнил он.

— Ты что! Вдруг она бы от него родила и там осталась!

С точки зрения консервативного Онни, парень для девушки был намного лучше девушки. Категорически лучше. Просто потому что так принято, естественно и заложено по природе. Но норвежская девушка была лучше норвежского парня. Норвегия виделась Онни диким и опасным краем, в котором невоспитанные, громкие люди охотились на троллей, водящих хороводы вокруг не электрифицированных городов без водопровода. Финский парень, однако, был лучше норвежской девушки. Да пусть уже хотя бы не финский, а…

Мимо прошел Рейнир и дружелюбно помахал рукой десятый раз за день. Исландский парень. Самая безопасная территория в мире, дом в деревне, не влезающие в неприятности гостеприимные родственники. Это было главное отличие от шведского парня, которого, к тому же, могли сожрать тролли. Онни уже остро пожалел, что сам отгонял от сестры Рейнира.

— Хотя, если парня съедят, то она вернется домой, — пробормотал Онни, задумавшись.

— Мхых? — переспросил Лалли.

— Нет-нет, ничего, это я сам с собой, — спохватился Онни.

«Подростком она еще и не такое откалывала… Хотя не уверен, что она повзрослела… Поищем положительные стороны. У них не будет детей… Значит, когда отношения станут прохладнее, Туури ничего держать не будет… Кроме работы. И приключений».

Онни навел справки у охотно помогающего Миккеля, который когда-то работал с норвежцами. На все вопросы тот ответил, почему-то страдальчески вздыхая, закатывая глаза и убеждая не принимать такую реакцию на свой счет. Онни решил, что Миккель тоже против нетрадиционных отношений.

Если бы не работа и приключения…

Собравшись с духом, Онни попросил Миккеля побыть переводчиком, подловил момент, когда почти все ушли по делам, выгнал мальчишек гулять до обеда, непреклонно загородил собой дверь, скрестил руки на груди и начал серьезный разговор.

— Туури сказала, что вы встречаетесь.

— А ты не заметил? — притворно удивилась забавляющаяся Сигрюн, которой Туури как раз массировала плечи.

— Заметил, — буркнул Онни, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не добавить «вы бы об этом еще с крыши объявили». — И какие у вас планы?

— О, мы еще об этом не думали, — пропела Сигрюн.

— Братик, мы совсем мало времени встречаемся, — захихикала Туури.

— Угу. Вы планируете тут год жить? Бесплатно — это хорошо, но надо совесть иметь, — напомнил Онни. — Я собирался брать билеты на пароход. Вам в Финляндию или в Норвегию?

Туури захлопала в ладоши:

— Братик, ты не против, чтобы я поехала в Норвегию?

— Конечно, — великодушно разрешил Онни. — Посмотришь целый один город. Тебя ведь там все равно за стены не выпустят, как не иммунную. Будешь перебирать бумажки. Мне не о чем волноваться. Кстати, у вас централизованное питание? Туури не умеет готовить, но обязательно научится. А как стирать с мостков, она знает.

— Да мне повезло! — продолжала подыгрывать Сигрюн, не видя, что Туури перестала улыбаться: Онни говорил на полном серьезе.

— Не выдумывай! — постаралась взять себя в руки Туури. — У вас же есть экскурсионные туры по стране, лисонька?

— Конечно, нет, пухлячок! — отозвалась Сигрюн, заставив Миккеля закрыть глаза, чтобы не было видно, как он их закатывает. — Но можно сплавать в любой город на корабле. И не так уж часто они тонут.

— Видишь, — коварно улыбнулась Туури брату. — Я объеду всю Норвегию.

— Тебе тоже повезло, — серьезно кивнул он, — что Сигрюн может оплатить это из своего кармана. Скальды в Норвегии же совсем мало получают?

— Да-а, — протянула Сигрюн. — Воины у нас в бОльшем почете.

— Так что, беру вам билеты в один конец и высылаю из Кеуруу твои вещи? — предложил Онни.

Туури дернула щекой.

— Погоди, мы еще не решили.

— И правда. Сигрюн может переехать к нам. Ее легко возьмут в охотники.

— Ну уж нет! — ответила она раньше, чем вспомнила про игру. — То есть не хочется карьеру рушить. Да и летняя охота начинается.

Туури не могла ее винить: Кеуруу был настолько малопривлекательным туристическим местом, что денег на билет и потраченного времени было бы до боли жалко.

— Летняя охота? — заинтересовался Онни. — Далеко уезжаете?

Сигрюн вскочила на любимого конька.

— Еще бы! Иногда за десятки километров! Гиганта надо прихлопнуть, пока эта скотина близко не подошла!

— А на выходные домой?

— Ха-ха, ты говоришь, как гражданский! Это же горы, там дольше добираться! Домой через месяц, а то и уже осенью! Один раз мы славно поохотились и вернулись… Ай!

В плечи ей впились пальчики Туури.

— Как же я буду без тебя скучать, — протянула Туури.

— Уверен, ты утопишь горе в местной библиотеке, — «утешил» ее Онни.

Сигрюн не стала комментировать ситуацию с публичными библиотеками в Норвегии. Всем и так все было ясно.

— Ну так что, куда… — снова завел Онни.

— Сама куплю, — прошипела Туури.

Онни вышел на улицу, не в силах больше сдерживать торжество на лице.

— О турпоездке в Норвегию я сам позабочусь. У меня, знаете ли, тоже есть свои планы, — заговорщицки прошептал вышедший следом Миккель, оставив Онни в недоумении.

Дразнить смирившегося брата стало неинтересно. Норвегия как страна проживания упала в конец списка. Но последнее слово осталось за Туури: сказав, что расстояния жестоки к влюбленным, и пообещав тосковать по своей неудачной любви, она потратила заработанные в экспедиции деньги на тур по Швеции и Борнхольму, потеряв у второго две недели на карантин. В Кеуруу Туури вернулась в самую жаркую и троллеактивную часть лета и едва не довела этим брата до инфаркта.

— Слышал? Торбьерн организует новую экспедицию, — хитро улыбнулась она брату по возвращении. — И даже не спорь, я снова поеду! И заработаю на Норвегию! А тут скальдом устраиваюсь временно.

— Что ты, и не собирался, — заверил Онни, учел ошибки и принялся наперебой нахваливать ей своих холостых коллег и самых приличных из знакомых и даже жертвенно приглашать их в гости.

Настала очередь Туури прятаться.

— Брат, ты слышал о золотой середине? Зачем мне столько парней?! Тем более что я скоро уеду!

Но в новую экспедицию ее так и не пригласили.


End file.
